Dancow
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YunJae] Chibi's YunJae. Jung Yunho cilik yang terpesona sama Kim Jaejoong. Gak pinter buat summary. Baca aja kalo penasaran. DLDR! RnR?


DANCOW

Tittle: Dancow

Casts: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung, and Mrs. Kim

Genre: YAOI-Romance-little bit fluff-friendship-family

Length: Drabble

Disclaimer: All of casts isn't mine. They're belongs to God, their family, their fans who love them, and themselves.

Warning: Fanfic ini tidak diperkenankan untuk dibaca oleh Non-YJS karena bisa menimbulkan salah presepsi. Kami –YJS- cinta damai dan saya tidak mau ada yang berbuat RUSUH di lapak saya. So, jika kalian respect saya juga respect.

Caution: Terinspirasi dari iklan 'Dancow'

Kalian tenang, saya senang.

Kalian ribut, saya tendang.

 **Dancow**

Siang hari itu terasa sangat panas. Musim panas sudah dimulai sejak satu minggu yang lalu, dan membuat cuaca amat begitu panas siang itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki tampak menyeka peluhnya. Ia sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya di lapangan komplek dekat rumahnya.

''Ya, Yunho-ah, aku lelah sekali..'' keluh seorang anak laki-laki yang lain. Bocah cilik itu kemudian duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Bocah bermata musang, bocah yang dipanggil anak laki-laki berjidat lebar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Sama, Yoochun-ah,'' katanya dan ikut duduk di samping teman sepermainannya.

Kedua bocah itu lantas duduk di pinggir lapangan dan mengobrol hal-hal seputar permainan dan terkadang melihat teman-teman mereka yang lainnya, yang masih bersemangat bermain bola. Wajar bukan, mereka masih anak-anak, jadi antusiasme mereka masih sangat tinggi walaupun mereka mungkin saja sudah kelelahan bermain. Seperti yang dirasakan kedua bocah yang duduk di pinggir lapangan karena kelelahan bermain sepak bola.

Kedua bocah yang duduk di pinggir lapangan adalah Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun.

Jung Yunho adalah bocah tampan berusia sembilan tahun. Ciri fisiknya dia mempunyai mata musang, hidung bangir, kulit kecokelatan, dan dipermanis dengan gigi gingsulnya. Dia bocah yang sangat nakal lebih tepatnya jahil, suka membuat onar dengan ide-ide tak terduganya.

Kalau Park Yoochun, dia bocah berwajah tampan juga, hidung bangir, dan aura cassanova bahkan sudah memancar darinya walaupun bocah itu masih belia, sembilan tahun. Dia juga partner Yunho dalam membuat keonaran.

''Aku haus, Yunho-ah. Kajja kita pulang,'' ujar Yoochun pada sahabatnya.

Yunho mengangguk manis. Dia sudah sangat lelah dan haus sekali. Sekarang sudah jam tiga sore, dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Setelah berpamitan pada teman-teman mereka yang lain, kedua sahabat itu bergandengan tangan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Yunho cilik bersenandung riang memasuki rumahnya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan melihat sang ibu. Dan tanpa babibu ia segera saja berlari ke arah ibunya.

''Eomma, Yun haus eomma, buatkan susu..'' katanya manja memeluk sang ibu. Namun tatapan musangnya kemudian beralih saat menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya dan ibunya, pada seorang wanita yang dia yakini teman ibunya dan juga seorang bocah cilik yang sangat cantik.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Yunho kecil berdegup kencang. Dan pipinya yang gembil memerah.

''A—Ano—Um, Yunho buat sendiri saja, eomma,'' katanya malu-malu. Dan tanpa mendengar jawaban sang eomma, Yunho kecil berlari menuju dapur.

Mrs. Jung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang anak. Heran, kenapa Yunho nya yang manja tiba-tiba mau membuat susu sendiri?

Mrs. Jung kemudian tak kalah herannya melihat Jaejoong, putra temannya yang tampak menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan sang eomma.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

''Kurasa mereka malu, Kibum-ah,'' kata Mrs. Kim terkekeh, wanita cantik itu mengelus surai halus putra semata wayangnya. Dan putranya itu malah semakin dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ke lengan ibunya.

Mrs. Jung ikut terkekeh. Dalam pikirannya, ada-ada saja kelakuan anak-anak.

''Jo-Jongie haus, eomma,'' cicit Jaejoong kecil pada eommanya.

Heechul –mrs. Kim— menatap heran anaknya yang untuk ukuran pria terlalu cantik, bahkan melebihi wanita sekalipun. Lihat saja perawakannya yang mungil, wajahnya bak barbie hidup, pipi tembemnya, hidung bangirnya, bibir mungilnya yang merah menggoda. Ckck, Heechul saja heran bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai putra secantik ini. _Tapi, jika ditilik darinya, wajar saja putranya cantik, karena menuruni kecantikan eommanya_ , batinnya narsis.

''Ah, ayo kita ke dapur Joongie-ah. Ahjumma akan buatkan susu untuk Joongie, lagipula Ahjumma yakin Yunho tidak bisa membuat susu,'' kata Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong kecil menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, dan membuat mrs. Jung tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi tembamnya.

Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim juga si kecil Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur. Sesampainya di sana, mereka melihat Yunho kecil yang sedang membuat susu. Mulai dari mengambil gelas, mengisinya dengan air hangat, dan menambahkan susu bubuk ke dalam gelas lalu diaduk.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum kecil. Putranya ternyata bisa membuat susu, padahal selama ini dia yang membuatkan karena Yunho tidak pernah mau membuat untuk dirinya sendiri. Maklum saja, si kecil Jung itu putra satu-satunya Kibum, jadi dia sangat tergantung pada orang tuanya.

Yunho kecil yang menyadari keberadaan sang ibu juga tamu ibunya itu pun bergerak-gerak gelisah saat mata musangnya melihat namja cilik manis tak jauh darinya.

''K-kau juga mau buat susu?'' kata Yunho kecil gugup.

Jaejoong kecil tersenyum antusias dan segera saja berlari menghampiri Yunho.

Jaejoong kecil pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho, ''Kim Jaejoong imnida, 5 tahun, tapi biaca dipanggil Joongie,'' katanya malu-malu. Semburat kemerahan tampak jelas di pipi tembamnya yang putih.

''Jung Yunho imnida,'' kata Yunho kecil tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang membuatnya semakin manis.

Kemudian mereka berdua tampak membuat susu bersama-sama. Meninggalkan para ibu yang berdiri di ambang pintu tersenyum manis melihat tingkah putra-putra mereka.

''Kurasa kau dan aku akan menjadi besan, Heechul-ah,'' kata mrs. Jung kala melihat putranya yang mencium tangan mungil Jaejoong yang dibalas senyuman malu-malu Jaejoong.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan centil putranya yang bukannya menolak perlakuan Yunho malah dengan beraninya mencium pipi Yunho sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantunya membuatkan susu. Apalagi pipi si Jung muda itu tampak memerah dan Jaejoong yang terkekeh imut.

Yunho kecil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan kemudian mencium kilat bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Tidak peduli dengan ibu mereka yang sudah melotot dan menganga melihat tingkah mereka.

Aigooooo.

 **END**

Hehe, annyeong ^^

Ara balik lagi tapi bawain chibi YunJae

Ara terinspirasi dari iklan Dancow, tau kan? Nah, setiap kali ada iklan itu, yang Ara bayangin tuh chibi Yunpa sama chibi Jaema, uhh bikin gemes hehe

Maaf kalau gak bagus dan kurang 'greget' :D

Wanna review?


End file.
